Jim Nill
| birth_place = Hanna, Alberta, Canada | draft = 89th overall | draft_year = 1978 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1990 }} Jim Nill (born James Edward Nill on April 11, 1958) is a former NHL right winger and current general manager of the Dallas Stars. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Jim played one season for the Drumheller Falcons of the AJHL in 1975 after which he played three seasons with the Medicine Hat Tigers of the WCHL. He was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the third round (89th overall) in the 1978 NHL Amateur Draft. Professional Playing Career Jim played for only one season for the Salt-Lake Golden Eagles of the CHL in 1980–81. He finally made his NHL debut in 1982 for St. Louis. He only played for one season for the Blues before being traded to the Vancouver Canucks with Tony Currie, Rick Heinz and St. Louis' fourth round choice (Shawn Kilroy) in the 1982 NHL Entry Draft for Glen Hanlon on March 9, 1982. Jim helped the Canucks to the 1982 Stanley Cup Finals where they would lose to the New York Islanders 4–0. After two more seasons in Vancouver, he was traded to the Boston Bruins for Peter McNab on February 3, 1984. Jim didn't receive very much ice time in Boston and consequently, the Bruins ended up trading him to the Winnipeg Jets for Morris Lukowich on February 4, 1985. He played for nearly 4 years for Winnipeg, but they were unable to defeat the powerhouse Edmonton Oilers or the Calgary Flames. Jim was sent to the AHL's Moncton Hawks, but did not stay in New Brunswick long as Detroit Red Wings head coach Jacques Demers liked his tough style of play. He was traded to Detroit on January 11, 1988 for fellow journeyman NHLer Mark Kumpel. For the final three years of his NHL career, Jim played in Detroit with brief stints for the AHL's Adirondack Red Wings. He retired from hockey as a player after 1991. Management Career After retiring as an active player, Jim joined the scouting staff of the Ottawa Senators as Amateur scout. He was promoted to professional scout after only 2 years. He joined the Detroit Red Wings front office in the summer of 1994 following his three-year stint with the Ottawa Senators. His duties with Detroit included directing their amateur scouting and selections at the annual NHL Entry Draft. He had also served as the general manager of the Adirondack Red Wings. Jim continued to oversee the development of the Red Wings' prospects that are currently assigned to Detroit's main affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League, as well as those in the Canadian junior and European leagues. In his management role with the Detroit Red Wings, he helped the team to 4 Stanley Cup Championships in 1997, 1998, 2002 and 2008. International Play Jim signed with the Canadian national team for 1979–80 and scored 32 points in 45 exhibition games before playing six games for Canada at the 1980 Lake Placid Olympics. Category:1958 births Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Winnipeg Jets (1979–96) players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL general managers